


100 Theme Prompt (Itayuki)

by MikoYami



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 theme, AU, Business AU, Canon, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Itachi in a Suit, Prompt Fic, Universe Alteration, mild AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoYami/pseuds/MikoYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ficlets or drabbles of my oc (Yuki Hunnutsuka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Dance: Dancing Night (AU)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dancing Night  
>  **Pair:** Itaoc (ItaYuki)  
>  **Commission (for):** Theme: 001. Dance (http://sunshockk.deviantart.com/art/100-Writing-Prompts-Challenge-330099896)  
>  **Genre:** Romance, sexual theme  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Warning:** :Hinted sex  
>  **World:** AU  
>  **Status:** Complete   
> **Date started:** 5/9/13  
>  **Date Finished:** 5/9/13  
>  **Word Count:**  
>  Summary: N/A  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s:I don’t own the top picture   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
>  **Chapters:** Drabble   
>  Chapters:  
> \---------------------------------  
> Extra:

It felt like he was dancing with her at times as she lay underneath him, panting the softness of her body near her naked skin. The soft crease of her touch it was satisfying, their movements matching the pace of their breathing. He moved closer to her and kissed her soft skin, her body moved with the rhythm of his kisses. 

Her breast heaving up and down slowly, his hands glided around her. The white sheets that surrounded them sticky with sweat, his fingers glided on her lips shutting them like a zipper as he looked at her. Her hair sprawled spread everywhere surrounding her like a dark, her red lips parted once again, and ash eyes staring innocently at him.

He closed his eyes as imagined the deed they were doing. It was beautiful, forbidden and passionate. Like dancing, the forbidden dance of love, tango in the most seductive way. He breathed in the scent of apple she normally carried with her. It was intoxicating, tempting he moved her hands to touch his body leading her on the dance. 

They rhythm of their breaths and their fast pacing heart beat being the only beat, the sound of the sheets shifting with their body making this exotic dance more tempting. Just their bodies in the movement with one another were enough to make this dance complete.

He stared at her and kissed the wedding band around her finger, his eyes lingering on the ring before he shifted his gaze to her eyes. Yuki Hunnutsuka was his only dance partner now, the only one he needed in life. He gave her rare smile as they continued their dance the only one lovers would know about it.


	2. 2. Treat: Treat her Right (Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title:Treat Her Right  
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for): N/A  
> Theme: 2. Treat  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World:Canon  
> Status: N/A  
> Date started: 5-11-12  
> Date Finished: 5-11-12  
> Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra:  
> //////////////////////////////////////

It was a treat to see her smile, not rare but it was a treat. Her plump lips always curving up, eyes that crinkled just a bit. It was small curve but a smile none the less beautiful red lips seemed show off her beauty even more when she smiled.

Her smiles were the only thing he would really want from her, she was what proved to him you could be strong even coming from unhappy environment. He would tease her, just to see he pout, so he could make her smile. It was something he would never admit though, he was too much of an ass for that.

Still now he had to share the smile with another man. An Akatuski member none the less, the man saw the smile a lot more than he did. He was the cause of a lot more of her tears and pain than anybody he didn’t want her near him, after all he knew she was in a world of hurt.

Why didn’t he stop her from getting close to the man that was destined to break her heart, leave her destoried in the wind and maybe ruin her smile? He knew the man knew how to treat her right, that the man was able to make her smile like nobody else could. He knew that Akatsuki member was her everything her little treat for living such a harsh childhood.

Ian leaned back on his chair as he let out some toxic smoke, he watched the couple from the cabin window taking the last of evening light. Her black hair scattered on the Uchiha’s shoulder as she leaned her head closer to him. Itachi’s head resting on hers, they looked at peace. 

Ian sighed, the Uchiha knew how to treat her right, but for how long.


	3. 3. Sand: Memories (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Memories  
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for): N/A  
> Theme: 3. Sand  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk  
> Theme: N/A  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: N/A  
> World:AU  
> Status: N/A  
> Date started: 5-13-12  
> Date Finished: 5-13-12  
> Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki held the jar of sand glass to heart. She knew it was stupid to keep sand from her vacation but it was a memory really. She swirled the glass around and leaned back on the wall near the window overlooking the city of Tokyo. It was a beautiful night peaceful and breath taking. 

She glanced in at the room she sat in and smiled placing her hand on her stomach. It was a purple room, decorated nicely with baby decoration. Stuffed animals corned nicely one side of the room, the other corner diapers, baby bottles and other things an expecting mother had and who could forget the crib. 

Yuki smiled widen as she rubbed her stomach and stared at the small jar of sand it was small, just a slight bigger than her thumb with a small sand dove on top. She got it while she was with Itachi touring the beach of Tahiti. Her husband just chuckled a bit and created their memories of the trip. 

The black sand on the bottom was the hard ship of the marriage when he use to ignore her, the gold part was present that they will have dark times but he always be there for her and the sand dove on the top Yuki found by breaking a sand dollar was just the hope for a better future. 

“Looks like I got my wish,” Yuki said smiling placing the jar of memoires, hopes and love on table. She stroked her belly and left the room to go great her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy –falls- would you goes like some Nacho’s –holds up Nacho’s. Anyway this is cheesy and I hate cheesy but this the best I could come up with ItaYuki ;A; as most of you guessed an epilogue for Attraction can’t be bought mikoyami.deviantart.com/art/At… read here. Miko why no finish it -.0 I will I will burn down the village if I don’t finish it. I is Godzilla. –Itachi walks away with Yuki’s soda-


	4. 4. Salt: Salt in the Wound (Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Salt on the wound  
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for): N/A  
>  Theme: 3. Salt   
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk
> 
> Genre: Romance  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Warning: N/A  
> World:Canon   
> Status: N/A  
> Date started: 5-13-13  
> Date Finished: 6-21-13  
> Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra::   
> Finally I finished it this one gave me hard time for some odd reason :/ I believe the next one will give me harder. We will see I guess, another reason as most have known is well yeah Yuki I want her to be fit for Itachi and have been feeling down about it. I can’t say if it passed this depression but we will see. As most have guess this is my first time writing with the new idea of Yuki in the canon world I only hope it fits.

It was like salt on an open wound, as they stared at each other glaring. Her eyes looking more hurt showing weakness but she refused to believe she was showing weakness. She was strong from the start hiding her past but using it as driving force to make her strong. So why did she feel like crying? 

She stared into his eyes deep into them, those crimson deep red eyes that seemed at the moment judging her harshly. She made a mistake wondered on the wrong side of town again. Itachi warned her before scolded her like he would an eight year old child last time when she last got into trouble. Not that she blamed Itachi for scolding her now she almost made a deal with an eighty year old man a deal where would of lost. 

No, the reason Hunnutsuka Yuki felt like crying when she stared the emotionless mask of the Uchiha prodigy was the lack of excitement he had upon seeing her. It has been two weeks since she last saw him. She was excited seeing his handsome face once again and hearing his voice however the Uchiha did not seem as pleases as she.

She ignored his glare as she glared back and bit bottom lip. ‘Show no fear never let him know when he huts you,’ a tiny voice in her head mumbled. Itachi sighed reading it in her eyes before looking away no emotion on his face. 

“Yuki,” he said his voice vid of emotion as she stood not backing down, “Go home,” It was like a salt on an open wound as they stared at each other glaring.


	5. 5. Clip: Could this Day get worse (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Could this day get any worse?  
> Pair: Itaoc(ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for):  
> Theme: 5. Clip   
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk
> 
> Genre: Romance  
>  Rating: PG  
>  Warning:   
> World:AU  
> Status: Complete   
> Date started: 10-25-13  
> Date Finished: 11-5-13  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> Squeal  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra:  
> I know this one took long and so will the other but I couldn’t come up with anything at all. First it was Yuki making clips out of flowers. But it was silly so I avoided writing but while watching Doctor who it hit me Itachi and Yuki clipped together. Also I now have an editor :iconalicia-x-itachi: stop by on her profile and read some of her stuff

Yuki blushed as she stared at her boss’s muscular chest. He was standing no more   
than a few centimeters away. The scent of his cologne and that musky male scent that only belonged to him were making her dizzy. 

Itachi, on the other hand was holding on to Yuki’s arm, trying to keep the girl from fainting. He was used to this sort of reaction from women. They would normally faint or try to take advantage of the situation of being clipped together with their very sexy boss. 

Yuki seemed stuck between both choices; her cheeks were red as her fingers fidgeted, trying to decide what to do next: either try to unclip herself from her boss’ tie, or just faint and hope he does it without ruining her outfit. 

Itachi sighed. He was already having a bad day as is, and getting tied up with his pretty little secretary was not going to make it better; in fact, it was going to make him late for a meeting with father. Already his father was displeased with him.

Yuki blushed when she felt Itachi raise his hand and pinch the bridge of his nose, brushing her hair in the process. She always liked her boss, but she had never gotten a chance to be this close to him. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. “I guess I will be late,” she heard him say. She could feel his warm breath on top of her head, his other hand on her back, holding her in place.

“Sorry,” Yuki mumbled. Itachi glanced at her. She was looking down, her hands shaking as she tried unclipping his tie from her name tag. In a way, he felt guilty; he had yet to take out his temper on her, but now that he was relaxing a bit despite being late, he could feel the tension in the room he had created with his foul mood.   
“Not your fault,” he mumbled. 

He moved his hand to help Yuki. When their fingers brushed, both parties finally had to stop and stare at one another. 

His red eyes stared into her black eyes, their faces inches apart. “Would you like to join me for lunch after this?” he questioned quietly.

Yuki’s cheeks were bright red as she nodded. “Sure,”


	6. 6. Bread: Bun in the Oven (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bun in the Oven   
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for):  
>  Theme:6. Bread  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk
> 
> Genre: Romance  
>  Rating: PG  
> Warning:  
> World:College AU  
> Status: Complete   
> Date started: 1-4-14  
> Date Finished: 1-8-14  
>  Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra:  
> I had fun writing this I know it is clichéd idea but I think it is new idea with the idea of bread. Thank you :iconalicia-x-itachi:

Yuki was staring at her stomach, a frown creasing her face, though another part of her was excited. She couldn’t believe it for one another one wanted this. It wasn’t as bad but still just as bad. She kept staring at her belly through the mirror before sitting down on the bunk bed.

She was pregnant. She had stared at the pink cross on the pregnancy test and sighed. She knew who the father was; it was obvious who he was--the only man she had slept with. The only man she slept with in her twenty years of living. The only man she had been willing to sleep with even drunk. Her best friend, her childhood crush: Itachi Uchiha.

She thought of the one-night stand she’d had with her best friend. She had been drunk, but so had he. She had just found that her boyfriend was cheating on her. They had been at a college party; Yuki had been getting sleepy and was not enjoying the excitement of the party. She opened one of the dorm rooms and was shocked to see her boyfriend of six month with a redhead. They were wrapped around one another with nearly no clothes, and she had quickly gone to drink her sorrows away. 

Itachi just wanted out from his studies. His finals were coming; he had spent months trying to achieve high honors. It was only expected of the elder Uchiha; he was the future president of the Uchiha hotels. He was expected to be better than the rest. However, Kisame, his roommate, convinced him to go out have some fun. Kisame must have been really convincing, because Itachi went to that party. He only started drinking when he saw Yuki with her boyfriend. He didn’t understand why he was drinking, just that he was drinking.

After three hours at the party the two bumped into one another. Yuki was drunk, Itachi tipsy; however, he had enough sense to stop her from drinking herself to death and dragged her to his dorm room. What followed after surprised them both: what started off as a simple kiss led to a whole lot more. 

Both friends had been harboring feelings for one another, but were too afraid to speak. They didn’t want to end the relationship; they were friends, that is what they wanted, right?. But that kiss they finally shared blew away any fears they had as they both deepened and wanted it more.

Yuki had woken up the next morning, panicked. Quickly and quietly gathering her things, she left the Uchiha dorm and stayed locked in her room for the day. Yuki had spent two weeks avoiding Itachi and running away when she saw him.

She stared at the pink plus sign and got up, calling the first friend she could think about, The phone rang twice.

“Hello,” Taraka’s voice said.

Yuki quickly explained her story to her friend. She didn’t feel like crying as she looked at her phone, in a way, she sounded pleased and a bit nervous. She wasn’t worried about Itachi and what this would do to him. She sighed when her friend only laughed on the phone.

“Congratulation,” Taraka said, “you have a bun in your oven,” 

“This isn’t funny,” Yuki said. Taraka calmed Yuki down and such before hanging up. Yuki sighed before getting up, gathering her stuff. She was going tell Itachi of their little news. Hopeully he would understand.


	7. 7.Fish: Fishtale (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Fishtale   
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for): N/A
> 
> Theme: 7. Fish  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk
> 
> Genre: Romance, Pirate   
>  Rating: PG  
>  Warning: N/A  
> World:Pirate AU  
> Status: N/A  
> Date started: 05-16-14  
> Date Finished: 05-18-14  
> Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra:  
> Worst story ever -.- so much wrong with it feels all mushed together and rushed and just I don’t like even reading it…I might continue with the idea

7\. Fish

Itachi was sailing the seven seas enjoying the salty sea air. He strode across the deck his leather boots a softly clicking on the soft wood beneath his feet. It was late at night his crew was asleep or least most of them. There were a few men scavenging around a bit.

He looked around the empty sea or what close to an empty sea. His eyes caught something, it looked like drift wood. Still he never saw drift wood with blood on it. He grabbed his spyglass to see what was drifting in the sea. 

Could it be a large fish? It looked like a large…he stared at the drift wood. It was woman, she looked dead but he couldn’t be so sure. Calling his few men on deck he looked at his spyglass. The woman was slowly drifting on the drift wood but she was slipping off.

Without even thinking about it, Itachi jumped into the water. He had to save the girl she was slipping off the drift wood. He had to save her. He couldn’t answer why but he only caught the woman before she slipped down into the hungry sea. 

He was stared her pretty little face, her ash black hair was clinging to her face as he began swimming closer to his ship. “Drop a rope,” he said as he stared at the woman. She looked lovely wrapping some rope around her waist his crew members began pushing him up and the female up.

“Where did she come from,” one of his crew members asked once the young girl was on the boat. Her body was smaller than most as he stared at her. The dress didn’t seem to fit. It was a lot larger more like for a large woman. Her legs were hidden under the dress. 

“Wake up,” he said as he slapped her face a bit.

“That hurt,” she said. Her eyes widen as she stared at him with ash black eyes staring at the men before her as she got up, “What am I doing here,” she tired getting up but something hit Itachi’s leg.

“She is a fish,” one of his men pointed to the girls legs. Between the dress Itachi could what looked like a fish tail.

“She is a mermaid,” Another man shouted, “kill her before she kills us,” he held up his sword ready to stab the maiden. Itachi stared at the mermaid before he picked her up.

“No,” he said as he held her closer, “I think I will keep her,” 

His crew members stared at him like he was crazy as he carried her back to his cabin, “she will be my little pet, fish,”


	8. 3. Race: Heartrace (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Heartrace  
> Pair: ItaOc (ItaYuki)  
> Commission (for):  
>  Theme: 8. Race  
> 100 Writing Prompts Challenge by Sunshockk
> 
> Genre: Romance   
> Rating: PG  
>  Warning:  
> World:AU  
> Status:   
> Date started: 05-16-14  
> Date Finished: 07-20-14  
> Summary:  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer on Art and OC’s: I don’t own the picture on top  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Chapters: Drabble  
> Chapters:  
> Prequel: 5. Could this Day get any worse?  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Extra:

Itachi was sitting next to Yuki his hands on her thigh, the only sound between them was the movie that they decided to watch. Neither had been focusing much on it, Itachi seemed bored while Yuki kept glancing at him.

It was not their first date they had been on plenty of other dates before, plenty of hand holding, touching like high school kids and kissing. Her heartbeat beat rapidly in her chest whenever she was around him, or when he touched her.

“Do you want me to change the movie?” she questioned, her boss. Her voice went still when he finally made eye contact with her, her heart racing in her chest. She looked down her cheeks bright red. 

Itachi only chuckled, his hands moving further up her thigh, “no not really,” the movie got really dirty part where the two leads started making move, “I am enjoying it,” his hand began moving up and down on her thigh.

Yuki blushed as her heart rate increased, racing inside of her chest. She took a peek at her handsome boss slash boyfriend. He was staring at her moving closer. His hand went under her chin, so she was looking at him.

“Why do you look away?” he questioned. His fingers tracing her lips, she ingored the couple on the screen and looked at Itachi’s lips.

“My heart races whenever I am near you,” she spoke. Holding hands, touching, or just being close to him her heart was beating out of her chest, “It isn’t healthy,” she gave a little giggle. 

Itachi stared at her, his hand moving her hand to his strong chest. Between the the cloths Yuki could feel a very faint thump. She blushed and made eye contact with him, “so does mine,” he whispered kissing her lips.


End file.
